Hey, Brother
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Darah lebih kental daripada air


Naruto Fanfiction

Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERHATIAN!**

OOC (maybe. it's up to yourself to decided), TYPO, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya

Selamat membaca dan menikmati cerita ini

.

**HEY, BROTHER**

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover_

_Hey sister, kmow the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

_If the sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do_

[Avicii]

.

**KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

"Mungkin aku tidak pulang malam hari ini," kata Kurama mengawali pagi mereka. Sarapan mereka hanya sayur bayam sisa kemarin malam yang dipanaskan dan nasi yang baru matang. Belum ada yang sempat belanja ke pasar atau ke supermarket hanya untuk membeli ikan atau pun daging babi.

"Oke. Aku akan mengunci semua pintu dan jendela," jawab Naruto sambil menyeruput kuah sayur. Setidaknya, meskipun sayurnya sisa kemarin, tapi nasi hangat yang baru matang itu enak sekali.

"Aku akan menghubungi Uchiha untuk menjagamu juga," kata Kurama. Naruto hanya mendengus. Lagi-lagi Kurama berlebihan.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga rumah seorang diri," protesnya. Ia sudah selesai makan dan piring kotornya ditumpuk bersama mangkok sayur dan gelasnya. Dengan cekatan, ia menaruh semuanya di _kitchen sink_ dan tidak dicuci. "Ayame_-san_ akan datang hari ini kan?" tanya Naruto.

Kurama mengangguk. "Aku menyuruhnya datang setiap hari selama dua minggu ini," katanya.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku sidang di pengadilan dan membereskan kasusku," ujar Kurama. Ia juga telah selesai sarapan dan menaruh piring kotornya di _kitchen sink_. Lalu, ia mengambil kunci mobil yang diletakkannya di meja depan televisi. "Ayo kita berangkat. Aku tidak mau macet di tol."

Dan, kehidupan dua kakak beradik itu dimulai dari pagi hari.

.

**SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS NEGERI 1 TOKYO**

"Yo _Teme_!"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatap sobatnya datar ketika Naruto berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Blazer biru tuanya belum dikancingkan, sehingga ketika ia berlari, kain itu terayun-ayun, membuat kesan serampangan yang tidak begitu disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Menginap di rumahku malam ini?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul temannya. Sasuke tidak protes, tetapi ia tidak membalas rangkulan Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Ayahku pulang malam hari ini," kata Sasuke. Ia sudah mempersiapkan _list_ oleh-oleh yang akan ditagihnya nanti ketika Sang Ayah sampai di rumah setelah _trip_ di Paris. "Setidaknya aku harus menampilkan batang hidungku di depannya agar jatahku lebih banyak dari Itachi," katanya lagi.

"Jatahku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari dan menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, si pemuda berambut hitam menyikut rusuk Naruto keras sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"Aku berikan remah-remahnya saja untukmu," katanya sadis sambil tersenyum mengejek. Naruto sudah kebal dan tidak sakit hati lagi. Ia hanya terkekeh singkat mendapati senyuman mengejek dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak juga?" tanya Sasuke saat makan siang. Naruto membeli bento di kantin sekolah, karena tidak ada yang memasak di rumah.

"Ayame_-san_ kadang memasak," jawab Naruto. Rasa bento buatan rumah jelas berbeda dengan bento yang dibeli, tetapi bagi Naruto selama bisa mengisi perut, rasanya sama saja.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak membawa bekal?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia membawa bento dari rumahnya, disiapkan langsung oleh Ibunya, Mikoto. Ukh, sedari dulu, kalau ada hal yang diinginkan oleh Naruto, mungkin itu adalah Ibu. Naruto tidak pernah mengatakannya dan Sasuke juga tidak pernah membahasnya, untuk menghormati temannya.

"Ayame_-san_ datang ke rumah setelah kami berdua berangkat dan pulang sebelum kami pulang ke rumah. Ia hanya memasak untuk makan malam saja, itu pun kalau Kak Kurama yang memintanya," jelas Naruto. Ia kembali memakan nasi putih dan lauk dari bento tersebut. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang di _rooftop_ sekolah. Tidak hanya mereka, ada lumayan banyak orang yang memilih makan siang di _rooftop_ dibandingkan berjejal di kantin atau di kelas yang sumpek.

"Kenapa Kak Kurama tidak memasak lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak sempat belakangan ini. Ia dapat kasus besar dan sedang memperjuangkannya mati-matian. Katanya malam ini ia kemungkinan tidak pulang," cerita Naruto.

"Hm, wajar saja. Dia pengacara sehebat itu soalnya."

Mereka kembali memakan bento mereka sampai habis. Setelahnya, mereka bercakap-cakap hal-hal remeh, dan kadang ada temen yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka, membuat jam istirahat terasa sangat singkat.

.

**KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

Naruto sedang mengerjakan PR ketika jendela kamarnya di ketuk. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk jendela itu. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di teras kamar Naruto di lantai dua. Ia memakai piama biru dongker dan di tangan kanannya terdapat _goodie bag_. Dengan segera, pria Uzumaki iti membuka kunci jendelanya dan menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau mengundangku menginap tapi kau mengunci jendelamu dari dalam," protes Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat datar. Seketika, ia meyamankan diri dengan duduk di atas kasur Naruto.

Si pemilik kamar hanya tersenyum tidak enak. "Kak Kurama menyuruhku mengunci semua jendela dan pintu," katanya. Ia duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Sasuke menyodorkan _goodie bag_ yang tadi dibawanya. "Jatahmu. Dari Ayah."

Air muka Naruto menjadi cerah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil _goodie bag_ yang berlambang Paris dengan tulisan bahasa perancis dan membukanya. Di dalam terdapat beberapa macam jenis oleh-oleh. Ada sepasang baju ukuran Naruto dan Kurama, gantungan kunci, sampai beberapa buah coklat dan makanan khas.

"Paman Fugaku memang terbaik," puji Naruto semangat. Ia menyejajarkan semua oleh-oleh dari keluarga Uchiha di tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponsel dan memotretnya, lalu mengirinkan foto itu ke Kurama.

"Masih mengerjakan PR, _Dobe_?" ejek Sasuke melirik PR Naruto yang masih belum selesai, terbuka di atas meja dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya. "Persamaan lingkaran. Aku ingin menyerah saja," keluhnya frustasi. Ia menatap Sasuke. "Bantu aku mengerjakannya, _Teme_."

Sasuke hanya mengambil tempat senyaman mungkin di kasur Naruto. "Asal malam ini aku tidur di kasur."

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan muak yang berlebihan. "Kasurmu jauh lebih besar dan lebih empuk, tapi kau tetap menyabotase kasurku. Di rumahku," katanya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. "Justru itu _Dobe_, aku tidak bisa tidur sembarangan di lantai," katanya. Naruto membuat gerakan muntah. "Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Demi PR matematikanya yang membuatnya hampir gila, tidur di futon tampak lebih bisa ditoleransi dibandingkan kena amukan marah dari guru matematika mereka yang super galak dan tiran, Anko-_sensei_.

.

**KANTOR PENGACARA **

Suara pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya menunda kegilaan yang sebentar lagi mendatangi Kurama. Ketika dia buka, ternyata itu dari adiknya. Ia mengirim foto beberapa barang dan beberapa coklat.

_Dari Pamah Fugaku. Baru pulang dari Paris_. Itu isi pesannya.

_Taruh barang-barangnya di ruang tamu dan masukkan coklatnya ke dalam kulkas. DAN JANGAN DIMAKAN SEBELUM AKU PULANG!_ Balasan dari Kurama.

_Cih! Bawel. Teme menginap_. Kata adiknya.

_JANGAN MENGATAIKU BAWEL!_ _Kunci semua pintu dan jendela. _Ketik Kurama, kembali mengingatkan adiknya.

Sebagai balasan, adiknya hanya mengirimkan emoticon tangan yang berbentuk OK. Kurama sudah puas mendapat balasan seperti itu. Ia menaruh lagi ponselnya dan kembali menatap layar komputernya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut dan kalau ia bisa memilih, ia ingin membuang semuanya keluar jendela dan pergi begitu saja, melepaskan tanggung jawab.

"Kau benar-benar ambisius," kata seorang perempuan.

Kurama pikir hanya ia sendiri yang masih tinggal di kantor, tetapi rekan pengacaranya masih berada di kantor. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam," kata Kurama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam," ulangnya, meniru kalimat Kurama beserta intonasinya dengan sangat menyebalkan. Kepala Kurama semakin berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Kalau ia marah, ia bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Ya, maaf. Salahku. Bodohnya aku bertanya padamu," katanya, setengah menggeram dan mengabaikan perempuan itu lagi. Si perempuan tidak sakit hati, ia semakin mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Kurama.

"Aku tahu ini kasus besar, _but still you need to get a life_," katanya. Kurama memandang teman satu profesinya. Yugito Nii namanya.

"_This is life_."

Yugito masih memandangnya. Ekspresinya keras kepala, tapi Kurama juga jauh lebih keras kepala. "Aku akan mencarikan taksi untukmu," katanya datar. Lelah dan dinasihati itu bukan kombinasi yang bagus untuk mengangkat suasana hati Kurama.

Namun, Yugito sudah beranjak bangun terlebih dahulu. "Tidak apa. Aku bawa mobil." Lalu, ia keluar dari ruangan Kurama dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Pria itu hampir merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia terlalu dingin pada rekannya yang berusaha perhatian padanya. Mungkin ia seharusnya merespon sedikit saja dari tindakan Yugito. Ia hanya bisa breandai-andai saja.

Sebuah pesan baru masuk ke dalam ponsel Kurama, dan itu dari Naruto lagi. Ternyata adiknya itu mengirim selfie dirinya yang sedang pura-pura tidur dengan ekspresi yang menjijikan dan sok tampan. Kurama memasang tampang jijik untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak mengirimkan balasan apapun, dan ponselnya kembali ditaruh. Ia kembali fokus pada layar komputer di depannya.

Ya. Inilah kehidupan.

.

**SEKOLAH MENGENGAH ATAS NEGERI 1 TOKYO**

Kalau Uchiha Sasuke sedang sibuk rapat OSIS atau latihan basket, Naruto biasa menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama Nara Shikamaru atau Akimichi Chouji. Kombinasi yang aneh, tetapi mereka seru. Kalau bicara dengan Shikamaru, Naruto tidak akan kehabisan topik pembicaraan karena Nara itu pintar sekali dan nyambung diajak ngobrol macam-macam. Kalau bersama Akimichi Chouji, Naruto terhibur sendiri dengan tingkahnya yang konyol dan kalap soal makanan.

Mereka kadang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, supaya Shikamaru bisa tidur di pojok-pojok lorong baca karena dingin dan sepi, atau di taman belakang sekolah karena di perpustakaan melarang makan dan minum dibawa masuk, apalagi sampai menodai buku.

Namun, hari itu Naruto dan Chouji menongkrong di pinggir lapangan basket, menonton para anggota eskul berlatih, termasuk Sasuke di dalamnya. Mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada pula banyak anak perempuan yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, entah menonton pacar mereka, atau sekedar menyemangati saja. Nara tidak ikut, karena menongkrong di pinggir lapangan terlalu merepotkan. Ia sedang tertidur di pojok lorong perpustakaan.

Chouji sibuk makan, tetapi Naruto sedang sibuk sendiri pikirannya. Pikirannya sibuk megawang-awang, bertanya-tanya apakah aneh jika dua orang anak lelaki duduk di pinggir lapangan? Namun, pikiran Naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia sama tidak pahamnya dengan Naruto.

Teriakan para perempuan memecah lamunan singkat Naruto. Bukan lamunan penting, lagi pula. Refleks, ia menoleh ke barisan para perempuan yang sedang menonton latihan basket. Entah mengapa, Naruto semakin ciut. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan perasaan takut memasuki hatinya dengan kurang ajar. Begitu kuat perasaan takut itu sampai ia berdiri mendadak, membuat Chouji menjatuhkan dua keping makanan ringannya.

Teman gemuknya ikut bangkit. Ia memandang Naruto bingung. Ekspresinya tidak seperti biasanya, riang, ramah, dan mudah tersenyum. "Naruto? Kenapa mendadak bangun?" tanyanya tidak paham. Untuk sesaat, ekspresi Naruto seperti hantu. Pucat dan menyeramkan. Namun, tepukan di bahunya, menghilangkan hantu tersebut.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya gagap, setengah karena terkejut, setengah lagi karena masih ada perasaan panik dan takut di dalam dirinya.

"Kau aneh," komentar Akimichi, "sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan segenggam besar makanan ringan ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto mengangguk bagai robot yang sudah diprogram. "Ya, aku masih harus memanaskan makan malam," katanya.

Chouji setuju begitu saja dengan alasan Naruto. Pemuda Akimichi itu malah berjalan duluan dari pada Naruto. Bahkan, pemuda pirang itu masih sempat melihat ke lapangan basket hanya untuk menemukan seseorang. Lalu hatinya berdenyut gila-gilaan dalam kesakitan dan rasa penasaran dan bingung, sebelum wajahnya berbalik.

_Ya. Berpalinglah. Seperti itu._

.

**KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

"Minggu depan jadwal sidangku," kata Kurama, "tolong _laundry_ jas ku."

Ia menyerahkan jas hitam mahalnya yang selalu dipakainya saat sidang-sidang kasus penting. Naruto menerimanya ogah-ogahan. Jadi, ia diteriaki turun hanya untuk disuruh ke _laundry_ saja? Cih, membuang-buang waktu belajarnya saja.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Ayame_-san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko jas ku kenapa-napa," jelas Kurama. "Pokoknya, masukkan saja ke _laundry_," perintahnya lagi.

Inilah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak disukainya dari kakaknya. Ia selalu menyuruh-nyuruh orang seenaknya. Suruh ini, suruh itu. Ia menyuruh seolah-olah dia adalah raja yang bisa berkuasa. Mungkin memang Kurama lah yang berkuasa di rumah mereka, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menerima seenaknya. Hanya karena Kurama sudah hampir berumur 30 tahun dan mempunyai pekerjaan dan penghasilan sendiri, bukan berarti ia bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto kan?

"Apa lagi?" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak mau sedang asyik belajar lalu diteriaki hanya untuk mengerjakan hal sepele. Pernah, dia disuruh turun untuk mengambil air minum di dapur untuk Kurama yang ada di ruang keluarga. Dan itu karena kakaknya terlalu malas untuk bangkit. Ingin sekali ia siram wajah kakaknya dengan air panas.

"Jangan lupa _laundry_ jas ku," kata Kurama sekali lagi. Naruto hanya mendengus dan langsung naik ke lantai dua dengan langkah lebar.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia menaruh jas hitam itu begitu saja di sudut kamarnya, di atas tumpukan komik-komiknya yang lama. Ia kembali duduk di depan mejanya, menatap soal-soal kimia yang belum tersentuh dan mulai belajar kembali. Nanti saja jas Kurama di bawa ke _laundry_, kalau sempat.

.

**SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS NEGERI 1 TOKYO**

Siang itu Naruto makan bersama dengan Sasuke di _rooftop_. Tidak hanya mereka, hari itu Chouji dan Inuzuka kiba ikut makan bersama mereka. Nara Shikamaru memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan sekolah untuk tidur (meskipun rasanya ia sudah mendapat banyak waktu untuk tidur selama pelajaran bahasa jepang yang membosankan selama 100 menit) dan untuk menghindari teriakan marah Yamanaka Ino karena lagi-lagi Shikamaru mangkir dari tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS yang berpatroli hari ini.

"Kau balas apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Rasa penasarannya itu menular pada Chouji dan Kiba. Tadi, sebelum mereka berempat ke _rooftop_, seorang anak perempuan dari kelas lain mencegat mereka. Ia bilang ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Dengan wajah merah dan bahasa tubuh yang gugup, tanpa harus diberi tahu juga mereka paham kalau si anak perempuan ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Uchiha bungsu. Akhirnya, Naruto dan Kiba dan Chouji duluan ke _rooftop_.

Uchiha hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, seolah-olah itu hal biasa dalam hidupnya (dan itu memang hal biasa selama hidupnya. Naruto adalah saksi hidupnya). "Aku merasa dia anak yang manis," komentar Chouji, sambil terus makan. Yang ia makan adalah bakpao babi kedua. Naruto juga jadi ingin makan bakpao lagi, karena rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan bakpao. Belakangan ini Kurama menyuruh Ayame_-san_ untuk masak makan malam dan sarapan, sekaligus belanja bulanan (dan Ayame_-san_ belanja banyak sekali sayuran, sampai kadang Naruto ingin menangis karena setiap sore mereka hanya makan sayuran. Namun, karena Kurama tidak protes, jadi Naruto juga diam saja).

"Hah, dasar Tuan Populer ini," ejek Kiba, setengah mengejek, setengah lagi iri. "Menjengkelkan," gerutunya. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat mereka. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, karena itu hal biasa. Apalagi ada Naruto.

Naruto adalah temannya sedari kecil. Mungkin karena mereka juga tinggal sebagai tetangga, jadi Sasuke cepat akrab dengan Naruto. Anak-anak tetangga yang lain tidak bisa diharapkan, karena mereka tinggal di perumahan lama yang banyak berisi keluarga-keluarga tua yang anak-anaknya sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing lagi. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain berteman dengan Naruto atau mendekam terus di rumah mendengar Ibunya bergosip di telepon, mereka menjadi akrab.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang juga karena Naruto. Si anak laki-laki pirang ini yang selalu membuka jalan bagi Sasuke untuk berinteraksi. Misalnya sekarang, Chouji dan Kiba itu teman Naruto. Mereka suka bermain bersama, Sasuke tahu hal itu. Dan anak OSIS yang hobi sekali membolos, Nara, itu juga teman Naruto. Karena Naruto punya banyak teman dan Sasuke selalu mengikutinya, maka mau tidak mau Sasuke juga harus berinteraksi dengan teman-teman Naruto. Seperti itulah pertemanan mereka.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Kiba. Teman pirangnya hanya menatap Kiba bingung.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Sudah berapa banyak yang menyatakan perasaan padamu?" tanya Kiba lugas. Naruto tersedak jus jeruknya, tapi ia masih bisa tertawa hambar. Namun, matanya tidak ikut tertawa.

"Mungkin lebih banyak dari si _teme_ ini," katanya bercanda sambil tertawa sombong. Inuzuka mendengus dan pura-pura muntah di depannya.

_Dibandingkan ada yang ingin menyatakan, aku lebih ingin menyatakan._

_Tapi, mustahil kan?_

.

"Belakangan ini kau suka sekali nongkrong di pinggir lapangan basket ya?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka pulang bersama. Karena tadi Naruto harus membantu guru kimia mereka, Hatake-_sensei_ dan Sasuke ada latihan basket, hari ini mereka pulang sore bersama.

"Oh ya?" tanya Naruto. Ia berharap suaranya tidak terdengar melengking tinggi atau terdengar panik seperti tersangka yang dicurigai. Ia menelan ludahnya. "Mungkin karena Chouji ingin makan sambil bersantai," kelakarnya.

Sasuke menatap temannya. "Selama seminggu ini Akimichi tidak masuk sekolah karena typhoid," kata Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Naruto. Sudah jelas kini ia tertangkap basah oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan bola mata sehitam mimpi buruk. Apa ada yang lebih menakutkan dari tatapan tajam Uchiha ini?

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Ia memang bukan orang yang senang berbasa-basi. Ia sudah berteman dengan Naruto sedari lama, dan ia tahu bahwa temannya itu sedang naksir seseorang. Namun, siapa yang bisa dilihat dari lapangan basket yang isinya anak cowok semua?

_Tenang Naruto, tenang. _

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi tukang gosip begini, _teme_?" Naruto bertanya balik. Ia berusaha menatap tajam Sasuke, tetapi gagal. Hasilnya, Sasuke akan semakin curiga.

Namun, tidak disangka_-_sangka, temannya itu malah memutus kontak mata mereka dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun tadi. "Siapa yang kau lihat itu urusanmu," katanya datar. Nada suaranya memang datar, tetapi Naruto tahu Sasuke luar dalam. Ia tidak suka ada rahasia di antara mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia dan seharusnya Naruto pun begitu.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Suasana di sekitar mereka bertambah tegang karena kemarahan dari Sasuke. Naruto paham itu adalah salahnya. Ia sudah salah sejak berbohong soal Chouji. _Memang, Naruto punya pilihan apa lagi selain berbohong?_

Dunia adalah mayoritas. Mayoritas adalah kebenaran. Kalau tidak bisa menjadi mayoritas, artinya dia bukanlah kebenaran. Entah siapa yang menentukan hal itu, tetapi hal itu telah diterapkan sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kalau bukan kebenaran, tidak ada tempat di dunia ini. Tempat untuknya ada di sisi pengucilan. Aneh. Tidak normal. Itulah tempatnya. Tempat dimana semuanya hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang salah. Itulah konsekuensinya.

Siapalah Naruto ini? Ia hanya anak yatim piatu yang tinggal dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan mayoritas dan ia tidak punya ketahanan mental dan fisik yang kuat untuk mengambil tempat di pengucilan dunia. Ia tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidupnya jika di cap aneh, tidak normal. Ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi dunia.

Jadi, inilah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Menjadi bagian dari mayoritas. Berusaha menjadi kebenaran di dunia. Menjadi bagian dari rantai dunia yang begitu besar. Menjadi orang yang mudah menghakimi orang lain, menyenangkan hati orang lain. Menjadi yang dunia inginkan.

Karena itu, ia akan berbohong.

Ia akan terus berbohong.

.

**KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

"Jas ku sudah selesai di _laundry_?" tanya Kurama saat makan malam. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah _beef_ teriyaki (itu pun setelah Naruto merengek pada Kurama agar menyuruh Ayame_-san_ membeli daging dan memasak teriyaki. Kalau tidak, mereka akan makan sayur lagi malam hari ini).

Ritme makan Naruto berhenti. Seperti ruang kosong yang mendadak diisi oleh air es, pikirannya kembali jernih. Pikirannya lari pada sebuah jas yang ia biarkan di sudut kamarnya dan belum disentuh lagi sejak jas itu diberikan padanya. Nasinya hampir meluncur turun dari mulutnya dan buru-buru ia telan.

Kurama menatapnya. Besok adalah hari besarnya.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya. Ia benar-benar lupa. Karena saat itu Naruto kesal di suruh-suruh, ia jadi menaruhnya sembarangan dan sampai sekarang belum disentuh olehnya. Terlupakan begitu saja.

Sumpit yang dipakai Kurama untuk makan, dibantingnya ke meja makan, menghasilkan bunyi keras logam beradu dengan kayu. "Aku sudah bilang untuk memasukkannya ke _laundry_! KENAPA PEKERJAAN MUDAH SEPERTI ITU SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA?" bentaknya di akhir.

"Aku lupa! Aku minta maaf!" kata Naruto, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tidak ikut berteriak. Namun, Kurama sudah terlanjur marah. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar adiknya.

"Aku mengambil kasus sulit ini untuk kita berdua! Untuk hidup kita berdua! Mana paham kau tentang capeknya mencari uang?!" sindir Kurama tajam.

Telinga Naruto meradang mendengar kakaknya bicara seperti itu. Ya, ya, dia memang yang membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua. Itu tidak bisa dibantah. "Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku minta maaf," kata Naruto lagi, ia kesal dan sedih.

"Kalau tahu kau pelupa, harusnya langsung kau masukkan jas ku ke _laundry_! Bukannya menunda-nunda pekerjaan!" Kurama terus saja marah. "Besok aku harus pakai jas apa? KAU BERPIKIR SAMPAI KE SANA TIDAK?"

Sumpit Naruto digenggamnya erat. Rasa _beef_ teriyaki sudah tidak enak lagi. Pertengkaran ini sudah tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Kurama memang tidak pernah main fisik, tetapi kata-katanya menyakiti Naruto lebih jauh dari luka fisik. Ia pengacara, ia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan metal seseorang dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas nan tajamnya.

"AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF! KAU PIKIR URUSANKU HANYA ME-_LAUNDRY_ JAS MU SAJA?" balas Naruto berteriak. Dia ikut membanting sumpitnya ke meja, lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau bukan orangtuaku! Hanya karena merasa punya uang saja kau jadi mengatur-aturku! KAU BUKAN ORANGTUAKU!" teriaknya diakhir. Lalu, dengan perasaan marah Naruto pergi dari ruang makan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan marah Kurama dengan jelas.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU TINGGALKAN SAJA KAU DI PANTI ASUHAN! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMBUANG HIDUPKU HANYA UNTUK MERAWAT ADIK SIAL SEPERTIMU!"

Sebagai balasan, pintu kamar Naruto ditutup dengan sangat keras sampai temboknya bergetar. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sudah tidak ada niat lagi untuk belajar untuk kuis besok. Ia hanya mendekap kuat-kuat bantalnya dan berteriak di dalam sana. Setelah puas berteriak, ia merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Biasanya, kalau suasana hatinya jelek akibat bertengkar dengan Kurama, ia akan menyelinap ke luar rumah dan mengetuk jendela kamar Sasuke. Lalu, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan malam bersama sambil membicarakan semua kejelekan kakak mereka. Namun, Naruto juga tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tidak setelah Sasuke tahu dengan jelas kalau ia berbohong.

Naruto hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Malam itu, ia merelakan kuis kimianya. Ia tertidur dengan perasan sakit hati dan dongkol.

.

**KANTOR PENGACARA **

"Kau baru saja menang kasus besar, tapi kau terlihat lebih kalah dari pertarunganmu tadi," komentar Yugito. Kurama hanya menatapnya tanpa minat. Pertengkarannya dengan Naruto benar-benar sukses membuat mood-nya hancur berantakan. Akibatnya, ketika sidang ia berbicara jauh lebih tajam dan menusuk dari biasanya, sampai hakim melongo menatapnya.

"Hanya adikku," kata Kurama kesal. Pagi itu, ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak menghangatkan sarapan atau pun memasak nasi. Ia pergi begitu saja. Pertama, melihat adiknya mungkin akan semakin membuat suasana hatinya buruk dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Yang kedua, ia harus mengambil jas milik temannya yang dipinjam untuk persidangan.

"Adikmu... yang remaja itu?" tanya Yugito mengingat-ingat. Kurama hanya mengangguk singkat. Iya, adiknya yang tukang buat onar dan selalu bawa masalah padanya. Adiknya yang menyebalkan dan sok bersikap dewasa di depannya. Adiknya yang... merupakan keluarga satu-satunya di dunia ini. "Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Yugito. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dia tidak me-_laundry_ jas ku," katanya. Itu penjelasan yang cukup bagi Yugito kenapa hari ini Kurama memakai jas yang sudah lumayan usang. "Kadang aku ingin sekali dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal," katanya lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berpikir seperti itu. Dari dulu.

Sejujurnya, ia terkadang lelah dengan kehidupannya dan keterikatannya. Kalau orangtuanya masih ada, mungkin Kurama bebas menjalani hidup seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak harus terikat dengan adiknya yang masih belum bisa apa-apa itu. Ia bebas pergi kemana saja, tinggal di negara mana saja, menjelajahi apa yang belum terjamah. Namun, rantai bernama tanggung jawab itu mengikatnya seperti anjing. Seperti budak.

"_God doesn't allow it_," kata Yugito. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi, Kurama menceritakan salah satu pemikiran pribadinya yang bersifat primitif. "Aku punya kakak, dua tahun lebih tua dariku. _Only two years older than me_," kata Yugito dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir, "tapi dia selalu menyuruhku macam-macam. _For years, i resent her_."

"_Do you still_?"

Yugito menggeleng. "Aku tahu ia sebenarnya _memang suka_ menjahiliku dengan cara seperti itu. _I love her_."

"Kadang kakak memang menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka dengan cara menjahili adiknya," kata Kurama.

Yugito tertawa. "_You are a big brother_."

.

**SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS NEGERI 1 TOKYO**

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang ia tahu adalah di dalam dirinya terdapat sebuah timah berat yang terus-menerus memanas dan kini sudah hampir mencapai titik didih. Kalau timah itu mendidih dan meleleh, mungkin seluruh tubuh Naruto akan hancur tanpa sisa. Seperti saat ini, timah itu terasa semakin berat dan berat, tetapi tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari dalam diri Naruto, seolah-olah timah panas itu adalah bagian dari kehidupannya.

Saat Naruto bangun tadi pagi, rumah masih dalam kondisi gelap dan tidak terurus. Ketika ia melihat ke garasi, mobil Kurama sudah tidak ada lagi yang artinya kakaknya sudah pergi pagi sekali tanpa memberitahu atau membangunkannya. Bahkan, sarapan saja tidak ada karena Kurama sama sekali tidak memanaskan lauk dan memasak nasi. Hasilnya, Naruto membeli roti isi melon di supermarket dan onigiri.

Sasuke juga sudah berangkat duluan, dan itu membuat Naruto berjalan seorang diri ke sekolah mereka sambil memakan onigiri dan roti melonnya. Di sekolah, ia hanya bisa menjawab lima dari sepuluh pertanyaan kuis kimia dan membuatnya harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Oh, jangan lupakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyapanya di kelas, seolah menegaskan kalau pemuda itu masih sangat marah pada Naruto yang berahasia.

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Siangnya, ia ingin mengajak Shikamaru makan bersama atau setidaknya tidur di lorong perpustakaan, tetapi pemuda Nara iu sudah dihajar oleh Yamanaka dan diseret agar tidak mangkir lagi dari tugas piketnya. Chouji baru sembuh dari demannya dan dia tidak sanggup naik ke _rooftop_ hanya untuk makan. Kiba harus menemui Anko-_sensei_ untuk membahas mengapa nilai matematikanya di luar nalar manusia.

Naruto ingin mengajak Sasuke makan, tetapi ia masih tidak enak dan juga merasa bersalah. Ada bagian dari dalam dirinya yang ingin membagi timah panas itu ke sahabatnya, karena mungkin saja Sasuke akan mengertinya.

_Atau mungkin tidak,_ bisik pikiran Naruto. _Mungkin setelah kau bagi timah itu, ia akan menjauh darimu dan mengucilkanmu. Karena kau bukan mayoritas. Kau bukan kebenaran._

Namun, kepada siapa lagi ia harus berbagi?

Ia hanya punya Kurama, tetapi kemarin Kurama begitu marah dan kalimat-kalimatnya sangat menyakitkan hati. Mungkin Kurama tidak bermaksud, tetapi kalimat itu seolah-olah keluar dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Hatinya yang memberontak untuk bebas dan tidak terikat. Setelah pertengkaran kemarin, mana bisa Naruto membagi timah panasnya ke kakaknya?

Jadi, dia harus kemana? Kemana dia harus pergi dan berbagi? Atau mungkin dia harus menanggungnya seorang diri. Membiarkan timah berat itu mendidih perlahan-lahan, menggerogoti seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya. Di luar, ia akan memakai topeng seperti mayoritas. Ia akan memakai topeng kebenaran, sementara ia mati perlahan-lahan di dalam.

Ya, mungkin itu adalah pilihan masuk akal.

Ia sudah akan ke kantin sendiri kalau Sasuke tidak menghampirinya sambil membawa bekal di tangannya. "Ayo kita ke _rooftop_."

.

Menit-menit awal terasa sangat berat. Roti isi babi cincang yang dibeli di kantin sangat sulit ditelan oleh Naruto, sementara Sasuke makan dengan tenang, tampak tidak terganggu. Tidak banyak orang yang ke _rooftop_ hari ini, bahkan hampir tidak ada, hanya mereka berdua saja. Wajar, karena hari ini angin kencang sedari pagi, membuat orang-orang lebih memilih makan di dalam kelas daripada terkena angin.

Nafsu makan Naruto sudah hilang tanpa sisa. Rotinya masih sisa setengah, tetapi timah panas di dalam dirinya yang terus mendidih perlahan-lahan membuatnya tidak ingin makan. Untuk apa makan kalau ia sedang mati perlahan-lahan?

Ada sebagian dari diri Naruto yang berteriak padanya, berkata kalau mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi terus berbohong dan memakai topeng mayoritas. Ingin menjadi diri sendiri yang bebas. Ada sebagian lagi yang berteriak, lebih baik memakai topeng dan terus berbohong, karena kecaman dan hakiman dari masyarakat dan dunia begitu kejam. Naruto tidak akan sanggup menahannya.

Protes-protes itu bergaung-gaung di kepalanya, sementara Naruto sendiri dapat merasakan timah panas itu semakin panas dan cepat mendidih di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendidih karena kekhawatiran, karena perasaan takut, dan karena perasaan malu. Semakin Naruto bimbang, semakin cepat pula ia mendidih.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan Sasuke menyentaknya. Ia menatap teman lamanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kering.

"Kau tidak enak badan? Makanmu hanya setengah," katanya khawatir. Sasuke memang marah pada si pirang, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli lagi. Sebuah kesalahan bukan berarti akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Wajar kalau bertengkar. Wajar kalau saling menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itulah manusia. Saling menusuk dari belakang, saling mencintai satu sama lain. Semuanya terjadi secara bersamaan.

Naruto terlihat seperti hantu. Didepannya adalah sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Bisakah Naruto membagi timah panas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya? Maukah Sasuke menerimanya? Akankah hubungan mereka tetap sama setelah ini? Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan jika Sasuke memutuskan pergi darinya? Memutuskan untuk mengucilkannya karena ia bukan bagian dari mayoritas?

"_Teme_.." panggil Naruto. "Ada yang harus kau ketahui."

.

"Apa Kak Kurama tahu?"

Naruto langsung melotot pada Sasuke, "tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya!" katanya galak. Angin masih bertiup dengan sangat kencang dan mengacak-acak rambut mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya kuat-kuat. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," katanya penuh penderitaan. Sudah berapa lama Naruto menderita seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak tahu apa-apa? Kenapa ia bisa tidak sadar? Kenapa ia membiarkan Naruto menderita sendirian? "Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu Kak Kurama. Dia sudah sangat sibuk untuk kami berdua. Dia sudah menanggung beban yang besar selama ini."

Sasuke paham. Ia adalah teman Naruto sedari kecil. Ia tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Uzumaki. Ia tahu bahwa kedua kakak beradik itu sedang berusaha menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing. Sedang berusaha memperkuat diri masing-masing. Namun, mereka lupa untuk menyemangati satu sama lain. Alhasil, kedua belah pihak menderita sendirian.

"Aku tahu kalau Kak Kurama menolak beasiswa untuk program doktoral dari universitas. Itu karena ia memikirkanku yang masih butuh biaya banyak untuk sekolah," kata Naruto. "Untuk adiknya yang tidak benar ini. Bahkan aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan benar," lanjutnya miris. Kenapa susah sekali menjadi orang normal? Bukankah kita ini dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang normal? Untuk menjadi bagian dari mayoritas.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

Rasanya sudah lama dan bahkan hampir tidak pernah Naruto menceritakan kondisi keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Yang tersembunyi di balik senyum cerahnya dan kehebatan kakaknya. Semua yang diceritakan Naruto hanya hal-hal konyol yang tampak di permukaan saja. Akar rantai kutukan dan beban itu tersembunyi jauh di dalam dasar bumi, tidak terlihat tetapi sangat kokoh.

Ia tahu selama ini Naruto ceria dan mudah bergaul karena ia sedang berusaha memasuki dunia dewasa dengan cepat. Kakaknya tidak menuntut, tetapi ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua ketidakbebasan yang kakaknya rasakan. Kurama masih terlalu muda ketika ia menjadi pemegang keputusan tertinggi di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa memberitahunya ketika salah, tidak ada yang memujinya ketika benar. Ia berjuang sendiri, menerka-nerka sendiri. Naruto melihat itu dan merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini semua di luar perkiraannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa suatu hari Naruto akan membuat pernyataan seperti ini. Ia merasa diberikan tugas berat secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup menanggung sepersekian beban itu, tetapi Naruto sudah menderita jauh lebih lama. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto sekarang hanya karena kondisinya.

Persahabatan mereka tidak serendah itu.

"Apa kau ingin bertahan atau kau ingin... berubah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Naruto menatapnya. Tatapan itu penuh dengan rasa tersesat. Tidak tahu harus kemana. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke," isaknya menyayat hati.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersesat.

.

**KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

Kurama membawa pulang kue tart kecil yang di belinya di BreadTalk. Ia ingin merayakan keberhasilannya dan juga ingin minta maaf pada adiknya karena kata-katanya yang terlalu kasar ketika marah.

Ketika ia pulang, tidak ada tanda-tanda adiknya telah makan malam. Mungkin ia sedang mengerjakan PR di dalam kamarnya. Diletakkannya kue tart itu di meja makan dan ia segera melepas baju kemejanya dan bersiap untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, Naruto telah selesai memanaskan lauk malam ini dan kue tart sudah disimpan di kulkas oleh Naruto. Suasana di dalam kediaman Uzumaki itu masih terasa berat.

Kurama tahu bahwa ialah yang harus memulai percakapan. "Naruto, aku minta maaf," katanya. Kurama adalah orang yang tinggi hati dan harga diri tinggi. Namun, sifatnya itu sudah lama ia buang jauh-jauh, karena ia tahu bahwa di masyarakat sifat tinggi hati itu hanya merugikan. Ia sekarang belajar menyesuaikan tempat dengan sikapnya.

Naruto berhenti makan. Ia jarang mendengar kakaknya minta maaf. Ia menatap Kurama yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya penuh dedikasi. "Aku seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu padamu. Itu kalimat yang sangat jahat," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu memang jahat sekali," katanya setuju. Ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Mungkin aku memang kadang frustasi dengan kehidupanku, tetapi seharusnya aku tidak melampiaskannya padamu."

Naruto menelan ludah. "Aku juga minta maaf. Kau semarah itu karena aku lupa me-_laundry_ jasmu, padahal itu sangat penting bagimu," kata Naruto. Ia belajar seiap harinya, bersama dengan Kurama. Bagaimana caranya membuang ego, bagaimana caranya meminta maaf dan tidak mengulanginya lagi. "Kau yang terbaik yang aku punya," kata Naruto.

Kurama tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau kau tidak ada, hidupku tidak akan pernah seseru ini."

.

Kurama menonton serial televisi. Ia sedikit senggang karena kasus besarnya telah selesai dengan kemenangan mutlak. Naruto membereskan sisa-sisa makan mereka dan sisa kue tart. Mungkin besok pagi akan di makan lagi dan memberikan sepotong untuk Ayame_-san_. Suasana di dalam rumah sudah kembali normal, tetapi tidak di dalam diri Naruto.

Ia memang sudah membaginya pada Sasuke, tetapi itu masih belum cukup. Timah itu masih terus mendidih di dalam dirinya. Sasuke sama bingungnya dengan dirinya dan ia merasa bersalah pada temannya. Seenaknya menyeretnya untuk menanggung beban yang sama. Naruto masih ingin membagi semuanya dengan orang lain. Orang yang cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan. Orang dewasa yang mungkin bisa memberinya arahan harus kemana ia melangkah. Tanpa sadar, Naruto berjalan ke arah Kurama yang masih asyik menonton televisi.

Dari kecil, Naruto telah melihat punggung kakaknya. Besar, tegap, dan melindungi. Naruto bisa merasa sangat aman hanya dengan bersembunyi di balik punggung besar itu. Namuun, semakin dewasa, semakin ia membuka pikirannya, punggung itu juga terlihat rapuh. Kakaknya terantai oleh keluarga ini. Dia terikat dengan Naruto, setidaknya sampai upacara kedewasaan. Kakaknya sudah menanggung begitu banyak beban dan masalah, dan sekarang Naruto akan menambah satu masalah lagi yang harus ditanggung oleh kakaknya.

"Kak Kurama."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil saja, Kurama tahu ada sesuatu yang salah pada adiknya. Ia memanggil seolah ingin meminta bantuan. Naruto memang tidak pernah memberitahunya, tetapi selama ini Kurama tahu kalau adiknya menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Dan mungkin, inilah saat bagi Naruto untuk berbagi rahasia dengan Kurama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurama tenang.

Sikap Kurama ini yang kadang membuat Naruto sangat nyaman. Mungkin kakaknya sudah menduga, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membuka kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia memberikan kesempatan untuk Naruto agar berani.

Naruto tergagap sendiri. Ia sudah di ujung tanduk. Mundur pun tidak bisa. Maju pun sama saja. Hatinya kembali bimbang. Haruskah ia membuka siapa dirinya? Apakah Kurama akan mengerti? Atau malah pergi? Ini lebih buruk dari Sasuke, karena Naruto tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi kalau Kurama pergi. Kurama itu keluarganya. Satu-satunya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Kurama masih setenang air kolam. Ia terus menunggu Naruto. Ia tidak memburu-buru adiknya, karena pengakuan itu butuh waktu. Butuh kesiapan mental.

Kalimat itu sudah berada di ujung lidah, siap untuk keluar. Namun, Naruto sendiri masih terombang-ambing. Kurama yang sabar menantinya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia ingin mengeluarkan lelucon dan berkata itu tadi hanya candaan, tetapi ia tidak sanggup.

Timah panas itu meleleh jauh lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkannya. Melukai berbagai anggota tubuhnya dan ia ternyata tidak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup untuk terus berpura-pura dengan topeng mayoritasnya. Ia tidang sanggup membawa beban itu sendirian. Ia butuh pertolongan kakaknya.

"Aku _gay_."

Kurama masih memasang ekspresi tenang dan damai. Kalau ia terkejut, marah, jijik, itu semua tidak ditampilkan di wajahnya. Kurama juga bukan orang seperti itu.

"Ayo duduk si sampingku, Naruto."

Kurama menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Naruto bisa duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Kurama, berdampingan. Kakak beradik. Seluruh tubuh Naruto bergetar, sampai ia harus mengepalkan jari-jarinya agar tidak membuat suasana semakin parah. Kurama menatap adik kecilnya. Serial televisi diabaikannya. Ia memasang wajah serius.

"Naruto, usiamu baru 9 tahun saat Ayah dan Ibu pergi," kata Kurama. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar kakaknya cerita tentang orangtua mereka. Biasanya Kurama tidak pernah cerita apapun dan Naruto juga tida berani bertanya. Namun, ternyata Naruto sangat ingin mendengar tentang orangtuanya. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. "Dan aku baru 20 tahun saat itu. Kau masih kecil dan masih belum paham, tetapi aku sangat paham."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu cara mencari uang dan ketika Ayah dan Ibu pergi... aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku ditinggal sendirian dengan seorang adik kecil. Tanpa uang, tanpa persiapan. Begitu saja. Dan aku sadar kalau aku sangat ketakutan."

Kurama menatap adiknya. "Sama seperti yang kau rasaan saat ini. Aku pun dulu seperti itu. Aku ketakutan. Sangat."

"Apa yang... kau lakukan terhadap ketakutanmu?" tanya Naruto serak. Ia menahan isakannya.

"Aku melawannya. Aku sadar bahwa ketakutan tidak bisa membawaku kemana-mana. Dan ketakutan itu hanya akan menghambatku. Jadi, aku berusaha terlihat tegar padahal mati-matian menahan ketakutanku." Kurama masih menatap adiknya. "Dan disinilah kita berdua sekarang. Sehat dan baik-baik saja."

"Naruto," panggil kakaknya, "kau masih muda. Kau masih dalam masa remaja. Masa remaja adalah masa yang penuh dengan kebimbangan. Penuh dengan tanda tanya. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Itu adalah proses. Dan proses itu normal."

Naruto menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti duri kaktus. "Apa... aku normal?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu berisi pengharapan. Keinginan.

_Normal_.

Satu kata dengan sejuta arti.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan lugas apakah itu normal atau tidak. Aku juga tidak bisa langsung menyuruhmu atau mendiktemu. Aku adalah aku dan kau adalah kau. Kita ini keluarga, tetapi kita punya cerita masing-masing. Aku dengan ketakutanku dan kau dengan ketakutanmu."

Kurama menarik napas. "Kau takut. Itu wajar. Kau ingin normal, itu juga wajar. Namun, kadang ada beberapa cerita sudut pandang yang tidak bisa dilihat dari sudut pandang orang normal. Aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu untuk langsung membuang ketakutanmu, tapi aku ada di sini. Aku ada bersamamu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Naruto menatap Kurama. "Kita bisa bersama-sama mencari cara. Mencari jalan keluar. Ceritamu masih panjang, jadi jangan takut. Kau masih belum melihat dunia. Kalau kau telah melihat dunia, kau akan bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, berbagai macam perasaan. Saat itu kau bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Kalau kau ingin bertahan, aku tidak akan menentangmu. Aku akan mendukungmu. Kalau kau ingin berubah, aku akan membantumu mencari pertolongan. Kaulah yang memutuskan. Dan apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungmu."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka kalimat panjang seperti itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya. "Meskipun aku akan tetap memarahimu kalau kau berbuat salah."

_Karena kita hanya punya satu sama lain_.

Setelah hening yang cukup panjang, Naruto menyedot ingusnya dan menghapus airmatanya. Ia menatap kakaknya. Naruto merasa-rasa, apakah timah panas itu masih ada di dalam hatinya. Mungkin timah panas itu masih ada, karena sama seperti ketakutan, tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Mungkin timah panas itulah ketakutan Naruto. Semakin ia merasa-rasa, semakin berat dan panas hidupnya. Namun, ia sekarang sedikit tenang. Ada kakaknya yang tidak akan meninggalkannya. Entah itu kutukan atau hanya rasa tanggung jawab saja, Naruto bersyukur ia punya kakaknya.

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari sofa. "Aku harus buang ingus dan cuci muka," katanya. Kurama mengangguk setuju.

"Kau terlihat memalukan," katanya sambil tertawa. Naruto ikut tertawa.

Saat naruto akan naik ke lantai dua, Kurama memanggilnya. Ia menatap adiknya yang juga balas menatapnya. "Terima kasih sudah menceritakan hal ini padaku," katanya tulus.

Mendengar Kurama minta maaf saja sudah aneh, tapi sekarang ia mendengar kakaknya berterima kasih. Itu lebih aneh lagi. Namun, itulah manusia. Penuh dengan keanehan. Penuh dengan kejadian tidak terduga. Perasaan tidak terduga.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan siapa kalau bukan denganmu, kak." Naruto naik ke lantai atas, meninggalkan Kurama sendiri menonton televisi.

Naruto sudah banyak berubah sejak mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja. Kini, ia membicarakan orientasi seksualnya sebagai kakak dan adik. Sebagai saudara. Sudah banyak badai dan masalah yang mereka hadapi bersama, berdua. Setiap cobaan membuat kuat satu sama lain, kalau dihadapi berdua. Masalah ini juga membuat mereka berdua kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Suatu hari nanti mereka akan berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Naruto akan melewati masa remajanya dan masuk ke dunia para orang dewasa. Ia akan menjalani petualangannya sendiri. Terus maju dan berkembang setiap harinya. Suatu hari nanti, Naruto akan lulus. Ia akan meninggalkan sarangnya yang sekarang dan terbang bebas di langit. Memulai kehidupan baru dan sarang yang baru. Suatu hari nanti, rantai yang mengikat Kurama di keluarga ini juga akan hilang. Suatu hari nanti beban besar dan tanggung jawab itu akan lepas. Kurama juga akan bebas.

Namun, itu semua tidak jadi masalah. Memang seperti itulah hidup. Seperti itulah dunia. Terus berputar, terus bergerak. Membuat semua orang ikut bergerak. Ikut berubah. Perubahan adalah hal pasti di dalam kehidupan. Tidak terhindarkan. Dan selama Kurama memegang konsep ini, ia akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ikatannya dengan Naruto sangat kuat.

_Karena darah lebih kental dari air. _

.

**SELESAI**

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh brother, I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh sister, I will help you out!_

_If the sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

.

* * *

A/N: Cerita ini hadir karena seorang teman yang bercerita pada saya kalau dia seorang bisexual.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review tanpa syarat dan ketentuan. Atau bisa menekan favorite dan follow

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

Semoga kalian semua menikmati cerita ini

Salam,

Sigung-chan


End file.
